The Ringmaster
Not to be confused with the robot which competed at Season 5.0. The Ringmaster was a robot built by Hal Rucker and driven by his daughter Hannah which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. The whole robot was machined out of a solid piece of magnesium and was armed with a spinning ring. The Ringmaster's special feature was its unique drive system; instead of tank-style or car-style steering, it could not steer at all, and instead could simply drive forward in any direction. The Ringmaster wouldn't return for either of the Discovery seasons, as Hal Rucker competed with DUCK!, and Hannah Rucker competed with Marvin. Robot History ABC Season 2 The Ringmaster's first fight was against Ultimo Destructo. In the beginning, The Ringmaster spun up its ring and Ultimo Destructo went straight at The Ringmaster. The Ringmaster ripped a piece off of the front of Ultimo Destructo and backs away from the ring spinner. Later, The Ringmaster ripped off the right wheel guard of Ultimo Destructo. Ultimo Destructo started going around in circles as one of its drive chains had come off. After The Ringmaster nearly ripped off Ultimo Destructo's rear wedge, Ultimo Destructo stopped moving as the impact hit the master power switch, which in turn pulled out the driver receiver wire. Ultimo Destructo was counted out and The Ringmaster won the match by KO at 1:48 and advanced to the round of 32 with its No.29 seeding, where it faced the No.4 seed and reigning BattleBots champion Bite Force. The match started out very poorly for The Ringmaster as Bite Force flipped it multiple times and even under the pulverizer. However, Bite Force's weapon eventually stopped working, resulting in a pushing match. Bite Force remained in control and pushed The Ringmaster around the arena until time ran out. The judges awarded Bite Force a unanimous 3-0 decision, eliminating The Ringmaster from the tournament. The Ringmaster wasn't finished yet as it competed in a 3-bot rumble with Bad Kitty and OverDrive. When the rumble began, The Ringmaster held back while OverDrive and Bad Kitty attacked each other. Once the two robots had been flipped, The Ringmaster came out and attacked Bad Kitty, damaging Bad Kitty's right tire, leaving Bad Kitty unable to move. Then The Ringmaster attacked OverDrive, which leaves Overdrive's right tire damaged and this left OverDrive spinning in circles, The Ringmaster's weapon stopped working as well. However, since OverDrive and Bad Kitty were unable to move freely, they were counted out, giving The Ringmaster the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Step right this way to the carnival of carnage! It's the greatest blow on earth! It's THE RINGMASTER!" "Spinning like a pinwheel of death. Buffering, buffering, buffering, it's time for some suffering. It's THE RINGMASTER!" "This bot is Lord of the Ring so you know what that means. YOU....SHALL NOT..... LAST! It's RINGMASTER!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Ring Spinners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from California